Wrong Time Right Place
by Skyla Talon
Summary: When Hakim and his sister, Jazz, makes a wish that their parents aren't their parents...they find themselves back in time to when their parents are their older brother's age. Now they have to work together to make sure that their parents get together...before its too late! Easier said than done when they won't talk about their courting days much! What to do...what to do?
1. Prologue

Hakim Jazz Ali

Prologue: Be Careful With What You Wish For...

An elderly tiger that was lying near the bubbling fountain in the palace's courtyard lifted his head when pounding footsteps filled the air. A minute later, two young children, a boy and a girl, came tearing across the courtyard, running right past him. A low, frustrated growl escaped the tiger as he flicked his tail.

The boy turned to face him, panic dancing in his eyes. "Not now Rajah… we've got to hide. Nada says we need to take a bath before we can go in for dinner."

The girl nodded furiously in agreement, before tugging on her brother's cream colored sleeve. "Come on Hakim!" She then started running again.

Hakim shrugged, before running after his sister. Rajah watched them go, before laying his head back down. An old monkey dropped down next to him, curling up for a nap. Rajah snorted, but didn't bother with chasing the Prince Consort's oldest friend away.

….

Hakim glanced behind him, not seeing the guards or any annoyed servants…when he crashed right smack into a heavy obstacle. Startled, he looked up to see his elder brother standing in front of him…and he was holding their sister by her arm. "What exactly do you two think you're doing?"

"Nothing Ali." Hakim crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me." One of the Sultan's senior advisors spoke up as he stepped from behind the tall prince.

The twins turned bright red as they looked to the advisor. Before they could say anything, an annoyed voice spoke up the archway. "Maybe it's time for Prince Hakim to spend more time with Prince Ali…learn how to be democratic."

Groans escaped both kids as they turned to find the sultan leaning in the archway, her husband standing in her shadow like always. Her long graying hair was pulled back in a braid, and she had a rather fierce scowl on her face. "I mean really…your father knew more about being democratic when he was courting me than you do now!"

The prince consort winced, before nodding to his children. "Trust me…that takes talent. Not the good kind of talent either."

"So…I don't have to follow Ali?" Hakim crossed his fingers.

His father smirk as he shook his head at him. "Oh no…this means that I absolutely agree with her. You need to know this kind of stuff."

Hakim rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Why? Ali will rule one day…not me."

"You never know _when_ knowing how to be democratic will help you out in a situation."

The sultan smiled, a hint of amusement edging her voice playfully. "Indeed…you don't want to accidently get stuck on your jams."

"Hey!" The prince consort pouted at his wife, clearly not pleased that she was still referencing that debacle.

Hakim sniggered; even though like his siblings he had no idea what that joke was about…other than it involved his parents, particularly his father. The prince consort noticed his laughter, and scowled at him. "It's not funny!"

Ali tilted his head to the side, a tiny smile crossing his features. "You know…someday will soon; you will need to explain that inside joke to the rest of us."

"Trust me…I was there and it was hilarious. Prince Aladdin…"

Aladdin cut in, annoyance edging his voice. "Remind me again why we named our son after you, Hakim?"

The elder Hakim merely smiled at him as he swept low in a bow. "Sorry about that sir. Aladdin, we have important dignitaries coming to visit today. Shall I get the jams ready?"

" Why can't you guys ever let me forget about that?" Aladdin muttered under his breath, before nodding briskly. "Ali? How about you take your brother and teach him how to properly greet the dignitaries."

"Yes Father." The elder prince bowed deeply to the prince consort, before grabbing Hakim by the ear and dragging him off. "Come on Hakim. We must get ready."

"But!"

The elder Hakim turned to face the young boy, a frown on his face. "Do not argue with your brother young prince. He knows what he is doing…far better than your father." A smirk flickered briefly across his features at that statement.

Aladdin started to nod in agreement, before realizing what it was that he had said. "Hey!"

Jasmine laughed, placing a gentle hand on her husband's arm. Jazz hurried after her brothers, not really wanting to be separated from Hakim.

~A few Hours Later, Upstairs Nursery~

Jazz squirmed as a maid tackled her disheveled hair, the brush snagging and pulling like crazy. "Ow!" She jerked her head back at an extra hard yank of the brush.

"Sorry princess…but your hair is a rat's nest!" The maid pointed out as she continued the tedious task of brushing her hair.

The door swung open with a bang as young Hakim came storming into the room. "Democracy has got to be the dumbest thing ever!" He flopped down onto one of the room's many soft cushions.

Another maid walked over, carrying a comb in her hand. "Well…now that you are here, let's get you ready for your aunt and uncle's visit."

Hakim immediately perked up. "Wait…do you mean that as in Omar and Lian are coming to visit!?"

A sigh escaped the maid as she tackled his hair. "Yes…though I truly wish that you were more excited about the Royal Merchants return to the palace than your cousins."

The twins didn't answer, thinking more on what kind of trouble they could get into while their parents were busy with their old friends. They held as still as possible, waiting for the maids to dismiss them…

"There! All done!" The maids placed their brush and comb down. Glancing out the window, the first maid spoke. "And just in time too. Looks like they have arrived."

That was all she needed to say. The children launched to their feet, running down the halls to the entrance to the large palace. Sure enough, a couple about the same age as them was embracing the sultan and prince consort. Their two young children were pestering Ali.

"Omar! Lian!" Jazz waved her arm frantically, drawing their attention.

"Jazz! Kim!" The two newcomers came running up to their friends.

Grabbing each other's hands, they ran off, not quite hearing the adults call out to them. "Wait! You need to say hello to your aunt and uncle! Hakim! Jasmine!"

The four children slipped into the garden, giggles escaping them. Turning to face their adoptive cousins, Jazz stamped her foot with a small amount of annoyance. "You guys are soo lucky that you are not royalty. I can't stand this anymore! I wish that my parents aren't royalty!"

"Me too!" Hakim nodded in agreement.

Omar tensed, before speaking slowly, glancing over at his sister. "Um…Dad says we have to be careful with wishes. It could be catastrophic if the wish was misinterpreted…"

"So? It's just a wish! What does Uncle Genie know about wishes? Legend says only a genie can grant a wish…and they aren't even real!" Hakim scoffed, his own sister nodding her head in agreement.

Lian and Omar looked to each other, silently communicating from years of close contact. "I guess the only way for you to learn your lesson is for your wish to come true. But be warned… it will be up to you to fix it."

Confusion crossed the twins' faces, even as the two siblings wiggled their fingers…

A great gust of wind howled around the twins, kicking up so much dust that they couldn't see anything anymore. A scream of surprise tore from them…and then silence. The sudden dust storm died down, to reveal that the twins were gone.

"Be careful what you wish for…" The siblings said together, before turning and running off to rejoin the others.

**A/N: This is taking place in the remake…2019 movie of Aladdin. I looked up Genie's kids names. I've only ever have seen it once…so this real be mainly from the top of my mind and artistic creativity. (After all…the twins were sent back into time to before their parents were married!)**

**I am not doing the entire movie. I already know when the twins will show up. The jam debacle will still happen…don't worry! I absolutely loved that scene. I imagine that the twins will make it even more believable that he is a prince…I mean, their older brother's name is Ali and Ali gets all of his looks from their father. Who is Aladdin… this is gonna be soo much fun!**

**Review! Please! I love reviews and want to know your thoughts on this!**

**SkyTalon **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: What just happened!?

Aladdin stared, stunned. The lamp that Jafar had talked him into stealing was home to an actual real life genie! "Wait…can you make me a prince?"

Genie sighed as he reached a hand up, snapping his fingers. "There's a lot of gray area in make me a prince. I can make you a prince…" A wealthy young man appeared out of nowhere, and instantly began asking where his palace was at. "Or I could _turn _you into a prince. Gotta be more specific here kid."

Aladdin nodded in understanding, since he most definitely didn't want a prince. He wanted to be a prince. "Genie….I wish…"

"Uh uh….hold the lamp." Genie pointed to the lamp that was next to Aladdin.

"Right…" Aladdin mumbled to himself as he picked up the lamp. "Genie I wish…" A loud explosion filled the air, right before two small children, a boy and girl, materialized out of nowhere.

Genie blinked rapidly as he stared at the children, before looking up at Aladdin. "Not my doing." He raised his hands in the air, as if that would prove it.

"Ali! What just happened…why aren't we home….where are we? Wait…is that Uncle Genie and why is his skin blue?" The girl exploded as she looked around her new surroundings.

"Uncle?!" Genie was now completely bewildered.

Aladdin, worried that he wouldn't get his wish in if there was any more interruptions, hurriedly finished what he started. "Genie…I wish to be a prince!"

"Right! One prince coming right up!" Genie rolled up imaginary sleeves, grinning at the opportunity to finally grant a wish.

A groan escaped the small boy as he turned to face the infamous thief. "Trust me… you do not want to be a prince. It's all work and no fun."

"How would you know? You're just kids…that and my name is Aladdin, not Ali."

"Aladdin… um were you named after a member of the royal family by chance?" The kids glanced nervously at each other.

"No. Why?" Aladdin was getting really confused, and worried. Why did the kids ask such an odd question?

"Nothing! My name's Jazz…. And this is my brother Hakim, though he does get called Kim a bit." Jazz waved her hands around nervously.

Genie cleared his throat, shooting them a look. "Excuse me…I am supposed to be granting a wish here!"

Hakim glanced at his sister, before turning to face the magical genie. "Wait…why do you want to be a prince? Aren't you already one?"

Aladdin chuckled as he reached over and messed up the boy's hair. "Nice try. But no. I'm a street rat…a thief. The only way that I can even hope to marry Princess Jasmine is if I'm royalty. So yeah… I'm wishing to be a prince."

Hakim's eyes widened in horror as he realized a small problem…one that his cousins warned them about. "Can we help? We can be your younger siblings!"

Genie shrugged, before pulling a seamstress tape out of nowhere and started to measure Aladdin. "Fine! Anymore requests?"

"Well…"

"I was being sarcastic!" Genie was about to throw his hands in the air and give up. Really, who did these kids think they are?

~Few Hours Later, Princess Jasmine~

Princess Jasmine watched as the overly dramatic parade made its way to the palace, a smiling prince sitting atop of an elephant in the clear back of the parade. It was also clear that the parade was this kingdom's way of announcing the arrival of their prince since the entire parade was singing at the top of their lungs how amazing their prince is. "Self absorbed jerk." She turned to leave, knowing that she would be required to be present when the gifts are presented.

Dalia rolled her eyes, wishing that her friend wasn't so picky towards her potential spouses. "You got to admit that his servant that is leading the parade is kinda cute."

~Meanwhile with the Twins~

Jazz groaned as she leaned forward and whacked her father's past self on the back of the head. "Don't look so nervous. Try to be confident. No one has ever heard of an unconfident prince!"

"Jazz… do you usually give such harsh criticism to random people that you have never met before?" Aladdin hissed to her, trying his best to keep his smile in place.

Jazz rolled her eyes as she stared at him. "You have no idea…" Aladdin gave her a weirded out look, but didn't say anything. He had already figured out that there was something off about the twins; he just didn't know what… yet. He was sure that he could figure it out at some point.

Kim **(A/N: While in the past, that is what I am calling Prince Hakim so that we can tell him apart from Hakim…) **glanced back at them, wrinkling his nose slightly as he gestured to Aladdin's slouched shoulders. "Sit up straight. A prince never slouches."

Aladdin rolled his eyes at them, before waving at a few giggling ladies that were standing in the crowd. "You sure that I'm slouching? I feel pretty straight to me… gah!" He yelped as Kim leaned forward and yanked on his shoulders, pulling him up even straighter.

Jazz glanced over at Kim, a frown crossing her features. Despite being young, and troublemakers, they were extremely intelligent and had figured out pretty quick that, somehow, their cousins had sent them to the past and if their uncle's stories were anything to go by, if they didn't make sure that their parents got together, they will never be born.

Of course the real trick was to keep everyone here from realizing that they were from the future. That should be easy enough… after all they already know everyone at the palace!

….

Kim leaned forward, a frown on his face as he spoke in the made up language that they made when they were younger. _"Who is the old geezer standing next to grandfather? The one with the cobra staff?"_

_"I have no idea…" _Jazz whispered back, a frown crossing her features. _"I thought we already knew everyone that was in his court?"_

_"Same here…" _

"Who are those two hiding behind your servant?" The sultan peered over at the twins, who were hiding behind Genie.

Jazz bit her lip briefly, before dipping into the deep curtsy that her mother taught her when she was just learning how to walk. "I am Princess Jazz, younger sister to Prince Ali, and this is my twin brother, Prince Kim."

Hakim bowed deeply, flashing a warm smile in the sultan's direction. "I am afraid that our parents are worried that we don't know enough about democracy so they sent us with to learn from Ali."

"I see. Well in my opinion it is wonderful that we can see what kind of man he is with how well he interacts with you two. What language was that you two were just speaking?"

"Twinasa…our native tongue." Kim answered smoothly, before Jazz could answer.

Jazz took the distraction that the conversation was providing to reach into her silk handbag to pull out a small gold coin with an odd symbol in the middle. With a quick flick of her wrist, she tossed it to the strange man, watching as it latched onto his staff. Snapping her bag closed, she nodded to Kim. Kim gave the slightest nod back to signal that he got the memo.

Now to figure out what was going on here… since they for sure didn't know about their dad being a prince was a wish he had made when he was their brother's age. Or that there was a weird looking guy in the palace at the time that their parents courted, or that their uncle was an actual genie apparently. Yeah… they needed to do some recon.

**A/N: Done! Yes I know that they don't have the tech for spy gear at this time and age. But… if they have magic from genies then there is a good chance that they have other magical beings. In other words: Aladdin and Jasmine have no idea how they ended up bringing not one but two sorcerers, well, sorcerer and sorceress, into the world. Everything they use has been pre-enchanted though so they won't be casting any spells. This is going to be so much fun!**

**Also: thank you ArshiRihlanRaizadaRahl, Dinosaur Imperial Soldier, Quicksilver'sMarvel, TheLifeStruggleIsReal, and grapejuice101 for following and favoriting this…now can you all please leave reviews?!**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**

**P.S. I finished this last night but decided to go to bed instead of posting it…. **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: This is soo Embarrassing...

Jazz stifled a gasp as her mother's past self finally entered the room. Apparently she wasn't the only one blown away from her beauty... Aladdin broke off mid-sentence, clearly awestruck. Kim nudged her hard, reminding her that they were in public. But still! She hadn't realized just how beautiful her mother had been. Oh sure, everyone spoke of her mother's great beauty but she had only ever seen her as her mother. Seeing her now young enough to be her sister elegantly entering the room... Jazz felt slightly uneasy as she suddenly wondered if the men that will call upon her when she was old enough would notice the same beauty in her.

_"You are overthinking things sister dearest." _Kim hissed as he nudged her again.

Jazz forced a small, tense smile, unease settling in her stomach. What if they failed and their mother marries someone else? Giving her head a quick shake, she concentrated on the here and now, just in time to hear her father list what gifts he brings for the royal family.

"Apricot jam... blackberry jam... strawberry jam... raspberry jam..." Interference time it seemed...and they now know what the Great Jam Debacle was.

"Ali... you're getting stuck on your jams...just like Dad does every time he sees Mom when dealing with dignitaries." Jazz fought the urge to snigger, exaggerating what will happen in the future...if things go accordingly to plan that is.

Aladdin blushed hard at that, stuttering to a halt.

Princess Jasmine lifted her chin up, looking at him with poorly disguised disgust. "And what exactly are you hoping to gain by giving us all of this?"

Smart... the twins thought in unison, even as Aladdin opened his mouth. "Gain your hand in marriage I hope." Too late, Aladdin realized his mistake. "I mean..."

"Oh... I think we know exactly what you mean." Turning, she abruptly left the room.

Dalia, the twins were quick to recognize her as their adoptive aunt in the future, smiled tightly as she dipped into a curtsy. "She is just getting some bread...for the jams." She then hurried after the current princess of Agrabah.

...

"You know...that could have gone better...like way better." Kim crossed his arms as he watched as Aladdin paced across the room.

Aladdin stopped his pacing to glare at him. "You think!? You know you two could have been more helpful back there..."

"We were as helpful as we could possibly be." Jazz snapped back as she pulled a map out of her silk purse. "You by chance don't know who the old guy with the cobra staff is...do you?"

"Jafar? The Sultan's top adviser?" Aladdin arched an eyebrow upwards.

"Never heard of him... you?" Jazz placed a hand firmly over the map, her gaze piercing her brother's eyes.

Kim shrugged as he sprawled out on the bed that was being provided...for Aladdin. The twins were supposed to sleep in two separate rooms next door. "Nope. Why you tagged him earlier?"

"Just a feeling... nothing suspicious coming up though." Jazz sighed as she carefully rolled her map back up and stuck it into her silk purse.

Genie rubbed his hands together as he looked between the three. "You two get ready for bed...the dance tonight is the perfect place for you to allow the princess get to know the real you. If you understand what I'm saying."

"But I'm not tired!" Jazz and Kim whined in unison, sitting upright where they were at.

Aladdin shook his head as he snapped his fingers. "No. Genie is right. You two are much too young to stay up. Get to bed. We'll talk some more in the morning...mainly about what you mean by tagged Jafar, second most powerful man in the region."

"That doesn't sound right..." Kim mumbled to Jazz, feeling uneasy about what was going on here during this time period.

Jumping off the bed, Kim led the way out of the room and to their own rooms. Aladdin ran a hand htorugh his hair as he turned to look at Carpet and Abu. "Guard them. Not watch, guard." Turning to face Genie, he added on his concerns. "Jafar is the Guy. If you get what I'm saying."

Genie grimaced as he stepped to the side. "I can use my magic to conjure up actual guards for them... better than a monkey and Magic Carpet."

Aladdin nodded, relief flashing across his features. "Thank you Genie. I would hate it if anything happened to them cause they were associated with me."

~Few Hours Later, Jazz~

Jazz eyed the Guard Mirage that was hovering over her. Amazing...it didn't matter what time period that she was in, her father was worried over her safety. Huffing to herself, to dug through her silk purse, looking for anything that might be helpful. If her Uncle Genie was a real genie...then that meant that the stories about genies were real...and they all mentioned what was referred to as the Guy, someone that was powerful and power hungry. Which didn't spell anything good for her grandfather or the rest of the kingdom. She was fairly certain that the Guy wasn't her father since he seemed uncertain on how to woo her mother.

With a shake of her head, she snapped the bottomless purse shut. Blowing out the candles in her room, she crawled underneath the soft covers, sleep claiming her instantly...

~Meanwhile with Jafar~

Jafar narrowed his eyes as he watched as Prince Ali and his servant slipped past him. The way that the servant interfered hinted that he was the more powerful of the two, and eager to help the young prince to gain the princess' favor. Lifting a hand up, he rubbed his goatee, his mind latching onto the only thing that made sense on why Prince Ali looked familiar, and why he seemed so nervous meeting him.

Prince Ali was the street rat that he thought he had killed. A scowl settled onto his features as he clenched his fist tightly. There was only one thing to do. Turning to face one of his men, he nodded to him to alert the man that he had a job for him. "Go fetch one of Prince Ali's younger siblings for questioning. Preferably the girl... females are so much softer than males."

"Right away sir." The guard bowed, before turning and leaving the ballroom.

Jafar moved to watch the dance, one that he noted with a scowl that Princess Jasmine had asked Prince Ali to dance with her. Glancing over at the servant, he compared the servants not so subtle hand movements with Prince Ali's dancing. There was no denying it. The servant was the genie from the lamp and the prince was the street rat. Now...how to expose them for the frauds that they were?

...

"A back flip was a bit much Genie." Aladdin grumbled as he stomped into his room after such a horrible dance with the princess. Ok, it was a super awesome dance until Genie took it too far with a back flip.

"You're right. I'll keep that in mind for next time." Genie sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Next time?! What makes you think that Princess Jasmine wants to see me again? Least of all dance with me!?" Aladdin blurted out as he turned to stare with astonishment at his new friend.

Genie shrugged, not really sure how he knew that. Before he could tell Aladdin that he needs to be more optimistic about the future, a loud crash and scream came from the room that Jazz was sleeping in.

Breaking at a sprint, they hurried into the room to find...one of Jafar's men laying on the ground unconscious; Jazz dozing peacefully in her bed. Aladdin swallowed hard as he stared mortified at the guard. "Yeah... I think Jafar suspects who I really am..."

**A/N: Done! Never sneak up on a sorceress while she is a asleep... it won't end well for you. (The item she grabbed from her purse was an enchanted blanket... anyone that intends her harm that brushes against it goes into a very deep sleep suddenly...by deep sleep I mean won't wake up for a few days and when they do they'll have zero memories whatsoever)**

**Jafar thinks he's so smart... the thing is he doesn't realize that Genie isn't the only one in the palace with magic powers. In my opinion, Genie took it too far with the breakdancing but everyone in the movie claims it went too far with the backflip. Opinions?**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Just Be Yourself... It's not like your trying to take over the Kingdom or anything...

Jazz awoke to find that someone had activated her enchanted blanket sometime doing the night, though the person had been removed from her room. Picking the large quilt up, she carefully folded it before slipping it into her silk purse once again. "Kim!" She hollered loudly as she snapped her fingers so as to quickly change outfits without actually undressing.

Kim appeared instantly in her doorway, worry creasing his brow. "Something wrong Jazz?"

Jazz strolled over to him, annoyance in her eyes. "I used my Protector's Quilt last night...and it was activated at some point."

Kim's lips twitched in a smile, his head tilting to the side. "You want me to track down the poor soul and pull the memory of who ordered him to take you out of his head before he loses it...am I right?"

"As always." Jazz planted her fists on her hips, a smirk dancing into place.

Kim snapped his fingers, a thin bronze stick thing appearing out of thin air. "I'll be back in a jiffy." Kim left, taking the stick with him.

Jazz slipped out of her room, wandering over to where Aladdin was discussing something with Genie, Carpet and Abu sitting nearby watching their exchange. "I'm telling you Genie, I'm not sure how much longer I can do this before she figures it out. She already suspects something."

"Yes...yes...the princess is very smart. I'm sure you can figure something out. I'm going to go collect the children, you go on up to breakfast." Genie ushered Aladdin out of the room, unaware of Jazz eavesdropping in on them.

Jazz quickly stepped into the shadows, allowing herself to basically disappear from view as Genie came around the corner. Jazz shook her head, her fingers already curling around her purse as she slipped away. Following Aladdin was a piece of cake, since she technically was used to sneaking after her father, and he was her father's past self. Jazz ducked behind a pillar two seconds before Aladdin turned to see if anyone was following him. A smile crossed her features as she realized that despite the twenty-some years that have passed, her father hadn't changed much. No sooner had she thought that than a loud scuffle reached her ears. Startled, she peered around the pillar to see several of the guards drag Aladdin away, Jafar hovering nearby, watching them without a word.

"That is not good." Jazz muttered under her breath as she slipped her hand into her purse, wondering vaguely if she even had anything in there that would help her get him out of this situation. at least she was pretty sure Jafar was behind the botched kidnapping now.

"Jazz...I found him but I was too late. He only had his early childhood memories left in his head. Sorry." Kim appeared next to her, annoyance in his eyes. The bronze stick was already gone.

Jazz shook her head as she grabbed her twin brother, already silently following the guards and Jafar. "Nevermind that. It was Jafar! He just took Dad captive so we seriously need to save him... I've got a bad feeling about this."

Kim shot her a look, even as he muttered under his breath. "You always get a bad feeling...and you're always right."

...

Aladdin felt panic surge through him as Jafar ordered his men to shove the chair that he was tied to into the sea far below the palace window. With a hard push, they sent him tumbling through the air. Aladdin opened his mouth to scream...only for a blinding light to surround him suddenly. When the light faded away, a familiar hand slammed against his mouth to keep him quiet. Aladdin widened his eyes in shock as he watched as Jafar leaned forward, peering down at the sea. "Too bad." Straightening, he turned to leave. "I believe I have a Sultan to discuss the, disappearance, of Prince Ali to."

Jafar strolled right past Aladdin, unaware that he wasn't in the depths below. As soon as Jafar and his men were all gone, Kim dropped his hand from Aladdin's mouth, a soft sigh escaping him. "That was close."

"That was...what was that?! Genie isn't even here!" Aladdin gawked at the twins, bewilderment flooding him.

Jazz rolled her eyes as she moved to double check that they were by themselves. "We need to get you to a certain princess to warn her about Jafar." Turning to face Aladdin, she pulled out a small handheld mirror that was framed in etched gold. "That and what happened is that you are very lucky that we happen to be a sorceress and a sorcerer. Now come on... I seriously doubt Jafar is up to any good if he is searching for the lamp and clearly isn't above murder to get it."

Aladdin shook his head as he followed her to Princess Jasmine's private quarters. "Here I was thinking that Genie was the only one with magic..."

...

"I cannot believe this! Just wait till I tell Father about this!" Jasmine growled as she paced around in her room, agitated about everything that Aladdin just told her.

Aladdin cleared his throat nervously, still not certain about all that Jazz and Km deemed important for Jasmine to know. "Exactly which part is it that you want to tell the Sultan?"

Jasmine paused in her pacing, turning to face Aladdin. "The part about Jafar. He doesn't need to know that there is a common thief in the palace at the moment."

Aladdin shot the twins a look at that comment, only to get a couple of shrugs from them. Kim pressed his fingers together, failing to look innocent. "You need to work on being yourself around each other. That means no secrets."

Aladdin shook his head, they didn't tell her about themselves for some reason. "How long till you can get a conference with the Sultan?"

"Now should do the trick. Aladdin, you and Genie come with me. Dalia! Keep an eye on the twins for us, why don't you?" Jasmine turned to face her best friend, who was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she had a crush on a magical genie.

"Yes miss." Dalia nodded in understanding, turning to face the children.

Jasmine swept out of the room, even as Aladdin hurried after her, a still confused Genie following right behind him. They had to do something about this. Jazz flopped onto her mother's old bed, staring up at the ceiling. This was going to be very interesting. It hasn't even been a full day yet, and already Jasmine knew the truth, most of it, and she most definitely preferred Aladdin and his out of the box methods over the actual stuck up princes.

"I feel like we're missing some detail..." Jazz muttered to Kim, worry nagging at her. They had covered everything right?

**A/N: Done! Hmm... Jazz and Kim decided against telling their mother about their powers... I wonder how they explained how they saved Aladdin then? Genie is just plain confused, and Jasmine still wants Aladdin. Mainly cause she is seeing how good he is with kids during this whole thing and he is definitely a great father.**

**Next stop is the final battle. See you then until then...**

**Review****! Review! Review! I want reviews!**

**SkyTalon**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: How Many References to Mary Poppins Can You Find?

Jafar fumed as he sulked near a dark alleyway. Somehow the boy had survived...and warned the princess! Curling his fingers into a tight fist, he spotted the so called prince dodging through the crowded streets with practice ease. Even from where he hid himself from the Sultan's own guards, he could see the magic lamp semi tucked into his turban that swung wildly next to his side. Perhaps there was still time to salvage his plans...

~The Twins, three hours later~

Kim knew something was wrong. Everywhere had a layer of magic...to find somewhere that didn't was impossible. The feel of magic here in this version of the palace was similar to that of the feel of magic in the future palace. The only difference was the faint cold that he recognized as dark magic. It was faint enough though that whoever was using it must not be very strong. Until now that is. "Jazz...? Just me or did it just get really really cold in here?"

Dalia shook her head as she worked on some light sewing. "We're in the middle of the desert. It isn't gonna be cold for another few hours, when the sun goes down."

Jazz frowned, rubbing her arms with her hands. "You're right Kim. I wonder where Jafar is..." She snapped open her purse, pulling out her enchanted map. Unrolling it, she spotted Jafar in the throne room. "What's Jafar doing in the throne room?"

"No idea. Let's go see, shall we?" Kim jumped up, brushing imaginary dust off of his pants.

Jazz nodded in agreement, already leaping up from the bed. Dalia whirled around to face them, placing her sewing down. "Wait! I'm supposed to watch you two!"

"Then try to keep up with us!" Jazz suggested, already rushing off to the throne room, Kim right on her heels.

...

The throne room was a mess. By that, Jazz meant that Jafar was openly aiming to take the throne. Already, her grandfather and mother have been arrested, Genie was now working for Jafar, and Rajah turned into a kitten. Her father and Abu had been banished through a portal that Jafar had summoned and then closed. Carpet appeared to have disappeared into thin air. Hakim, who was currently a guard and not one of her mother's advisors, had been turned to a statue when he tried to stand up to Jafar.

Kim planted his fists onto his hips, a frown crossing his features. "Jafar! Did no one tell you that the more power a sorcerer has...the greedier they get?" It was a fact. Reason why everyone back home was relieved that the two of them had no ambition.

Jafar sighed as he turned to face him. "Of course the mystery twins... And I don't need to know about that little detail. I want to rule all of Agrabah...and I will!"

Jazz rolled her eyes as she snapped open her purse. "We'll see about that!" She then pulled out...a talking umbrella?

"About time! Do you know how stuffy it is in there!?"

Jazz blinked rapidly as she stared at the item. "You are not what I wanted." She then shoved it back in her purse. This time she pulled out a small hand held mirror that was in a gold frame. "Since when did I have a mirror in here?" She tossed it to the side, ignoring how it turned into a whirling portal as it landed on the ground. She then reached when up to her elbow in her _small_ handbag, finally pulling out a bag of marbles. "Nope." She tossed the marbles over her shoulder, oblivious to the fact that they exploded when they landed on the ground in front of Jafar's men. She then pulled out a...kitchen sink?

"Why do you have a sink in there?" Kim shot his sister a puzzled look.

Jazz tossed the sink to the side, before digging back into her purse. "Hiding evidence that it was us that destroyed the kitchen that one day." She then pulled out a random rope. "Uh? When did I enchant a rope?" She then tossed that to the side. Only for it to transform into a cobra and latch onto Jafar's staff. She then pulled out a flat screen TV. "Nope." She shoved that one back into the purse. "Come on... I know I put it in here somewhere..."

Jafar narrowed his eyes with concern. "What exactly are you looking for?"

Kim shrugged, as Jazz pulled out a dingy. "Nope." She shoved it to the side, only for it to hover above the ground. She somehow managed to place the top hand of her body inside of the bag, grunting loudly as she grabbed a hold of something. Popping back out, she tossed a tea set to the side. "Nope. Not that. I think we're getting there though." The teapot began pouring cups of tea for everyone in the room. Jazz pulled out her quilt that she had used just that night. "That would be my Protector's Quilt..." She tossed it to the side, unaware of how it landed on Iago. Kim snorted at the sight of the cruel bird falling into a deep sleep. She then pulled out a deep purple and emerald green carpet. "No...that would be the girlfriend I made Carpet." She tossed it to the side and it immediately began to zoom around the room. "I know it is in here!"

Kim shook his head as he noted the disaster that his sister was turning the living room into. "Jafar's getting ready to marry mo...Princess Jasmine. can you please hurry it up and find the bouquet already?"

"Give me a...aha! There it is! It was underneath the Enchanted Jade Tigers." Jazz pulled out a large bouquet of flowers, relief crossing her features as she held it out to her mother. "Here you go!"

Jasmine groaned as she glared at the younger girl. "Here I was thinking that you were looking for something to help us defeat Jafar."

"It's your wedding day! You deserve a beautiful bouquet!" Jazz smiled warmly, inching her way closer to the unwilling bride.

Kim snorted as he muttered something about a curse. Jazz quickly swatted him hard, shutting him up as she glared at him. "Let's hope that our theory that Carpet's gone to get Dad is right." She hissed in a low voice, that only Kim could hear.

**A/N: Done! So...how many show/Mary Poppins references did you all catch onto in here? (not really expecting anyone getting the tea set one, particularly since it isn't the one from Harry Potter that Mr. Weasley had to confiscate at work after it attacked Muggles. Sorry... I only now recall that tea set actually exists.) And I wonder what that bouquet is going to do? Don't worry, I already know what it's going to do! Aladdin is not going to be too impressed with it though. But it'll keep Jasmine from marrying Jafar.**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Final Battle!...With a Kissing Scene.

Jasmine stifled a groan as she accepted the bouquet of flowers. "Thanks so much." She sarcastically told the twins.

"Don't thank us just yet..." They smirked, glancing at each other as if they knew something that she didn't. As if to prove their point, the second her fingers curled around the stems, the princess suddenly felt very dizzy.

"Wha..." She never finished the word as everything went dark suddenly.

"By the way, the bouquet is cursed and only an act of true love can break it."Jazz supplied as Jasmine crumbled unconscious to the ground.

The Sultan gasped, stunned that the mysterious twins would even curse his daughter. "But why would you do something like that?!"

Jafar swept past them, shoving the twins to the side rather roughly. "Never mind... everyone knows that an act of true love just means a kiss."

Kim coughed into his fist, which sounded suspiciously like idiot. Jafar didn't pay any attention to him, quickly pressing a rather demanding kiss on Jasmine. Nothing happened. Frustrated, and a bit angry, he dropped her to the ground, whirling around to glare at the twins. "I thought you said that an act of true love will break the spell."

"It will... if only you actually have true love and just don't care about the title that marrying her will give you." Jazz tapped a finger on her chin, amusement dancing in her eyes.

Kim shook his head, before speaking up. "An act of true love being labeled as a kiss is a mistake that, just about everyone makes. Now then, if we said True Love's First Kiss, then yes she can be awaken by a kiss. But it's an act of true love that is needed. A best friend, a sister, a parent, a random person that they recently met that knows her better than they know themselves." Upon realizing that everyone was staring at him as if he were crazy, he lifted an eyebrow upwards. "What? It could happen!"

Jazz mumbled something under her breath, before turning her attention back to the others. "Sultan, wouldn't you agree that whoever can break the kiss, no matter their station in life, should be the one to marry the princess?"

Sultan slowly nodded, before relaxing. "You do have a pretty good point. Whoever can wake my daughter shall be her husband."

"What!?" Jafar snarled, glaring at the imprisoned older man. "No one but me will be allowed to wake her!"

Sultan shrank back in fear at his anger, only for his eyes to widen in surprise when Carpet flew through the window, with Aladdin and Abu on his back. "Get away from her!" Aladdin sprang off of the magic carpet, feet pounding the ground as he sprinted forward, fury dancing in his eyes. Jazz reached into her purse, quickly pulling out a bucket of buttered popcorn. Settling down on the floor, the twins shared the popcorn as they watched the show.

Apparently, despite choosing to stay ahead of the guards and avoid confrontations, Aladdin certainly knew how to fight...and flee with the sleeping princess in his arms, and Abu sitting on his shoulder carrying the lamp. Furious that Aladdin somehow got the better of him, Jafar used a spell to turn Abu into a toy, causing him to fall to the ground. Skidding to a halt, Aladdin looked around frantically for another way out, only to see that Carpet was flying straight to him. Before he could reach them though, Jafar used a spell to unravel him. Laughter burst out of the powerful sorcerer as he slowly approached the trapped future couple. Noticing this, Aladdin gently lowered Jasmine to the ground, before stepping between her and Jafar, his fingers curling into fists.

A groan escaped Jasmine as her eyelids flickered, struggling to wake up, though the spell was now lifted. Grinning, Jazz turned to face Aladdin. "An act of True Love, is an act that one does with concern about the well-being of the one cursed dominant on their minds. Or an act that the cursed does to save another. You care more about Princess Jasmine's safety than you do your own, Not only that but you care deeply about her as a person. That is true love...and an act of true love."

Sultan clapped his hands together, relieved to know who his future son in law was to be. "Perfect! Young man, you are to marry my daughter!"

"Did I miss something here..." Jasmine and Aladdin spoke in unison, puzzled.

"Nothing! You missed nothing!" Jafar summoned another spell to his hand, fury dancing in his eyes. "And you won't ever know what it is that missed once I'm through with you boy! No one is more powerful than me!"

Aladdin suddenly glanced between Jafar and Genie, his understanding dawning on him. "Except for Genie."

"What?! No! I am!" Jafar was being very babyish about this detail.

Aladdin shook his head, turning his full attention on Jafar, "Actually, Genie is the one that gave you your power... he can take it away too. No one is more powerful than Genie!" He sounded excited about that last part.

Genie slipped behind Jafar, who was holding the lamp, doing a very lame attempt at telling the boy to leave him out of it. Jafar rubbed the lamp, his voice firm. "I will see about that! Genie! I wish to be the most powerful being alive!"

Genie mumbled to himself, something about the wording, before a bit too cheerfully crying out. "Ok then! One mega powerful being coming right up!" Genie thrusted his hands forward, his magic engulfing Jafar. When the blue smoke cleared, it revealed that Jafar was now a genie himself. A red one interestingly enough. Before Kim or Jazz could comment on their father's plan, which they just now realized what it was... Jafar yelped as he began to be sucked into a black oil lamp. "What's happening?!"

Aladdin shouted, clutching the new lamp. "You're a genie now! Which means you have all this great...and only a itsy bitsy living place." He murmured the last part softly, as Jafar, along with a frantic Iago, disappeared into the lamp.

Genie took the lamp from Aladdin, looking very relieved. "May I? A few thousand years in the Cave of Wonders should cool him off."

Aladdin handed him the lamp, before rushing over to check on Jasmine. "Are you ok?"

"Fine...now that you're here." Jasmine slipped her arms around him in a hug.

Sultan, now free, hurried over to them. "Congratulations young man!" He shook Aladdin's hand rather firmly. "Since you broke the curse on my daughter, if it is alright with her, you get to marry her." Sultan glanced over at his daughter, as if to question what she thought.

Jasmine squealed loudly, quickly standing up on her toes to press a kiss on his lips. "Yes! I choose you!"

Genie coughed, rolling his sleeves up. "Ok kid, you only got one more wish left and I know what you want..." "Genie... I wish that you are free." "One prince coming right up! Wait...what did you just say?" Genie blinked, looking to Aladdin who was once again holding his lamp.

Aladdin lifted the lamp up, a smile crossing his features. "Genie...You're free!" The lamp rose out of his hands, granting the wish for the powerful genie.

Tears glistened in Genie's eyes as the power that was born with left him forever. His gaze latching onto the young master that was freeing him. "Thank you..."

**A/N: Done! Hmm, next chapter, we should be sending the twins back to their correct time period. And learn how much they disrupted the time stream with that trip. And check in with Ali. Never underestimate the twins!**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue: Home Sweet Home...

The engagement party lasted well into the night. Kim and Jazz leaned against a pillar watching the two happy couples celebrate with the entire kingdom and visiting dignitaries, a crystal ball in Jazz's hand. Kim shook his head, glancing sideways at his sister. "You sure that it is safe for us to head home now? Or that you even know how to catch a time traveling spell?"

"Yes...no... I don't know. I'm new at this whole time travel thing." Jazz grumbled as she rolled the ball in her hand.

"What was that about _time travel_?" Aladdin appeared next to them suddenly, startling the twins.

Jasmine stepped next to her fiance, worry creasing her brow. "We really should work on getting you two home...your parents must be very worried about you."

The sultan nodded in agreement, Genie and Dalia right behind him. "Indeed. Where are you from so that we can get you home safely."

Kim glanced briefly at his sister, before turning to face them. "Agrabah, twenty years or so from now."

"What?!" Jasmine's eyes widened in shock, staring at them as if seeing them in a new light.

Jazz rolled her eyes as she pointed at Genie. "It's his kids fault! One minute we were in the garden complaining to them and the next...bam! We're here!"

"At least we now know _why _their dad's name is Genie." Kim offered weakly, in a poor attempt to find humor in the situation.

Genie crossed his arms, concern flaring across his features. "I don't have any magic anymore. I can't whisk you all back to your proper time."

Kim shrugged, nodding to his sister. "It's okay. In case you didn't catch on earlier, we have our own magic. We'll figure something out."

Aladdin frowned, his mind whirling. "Wait...with how far into the future you are from... do Jasmine and I have any kids? What about our reign...do the people like us?"

Jazz and Kim glanced at each other, using their eyes to silently communicate. Kim spoke up, his voice soft. "The people love you...as for kids..."

"You really need to stop ordering us to shadow Ali around whenever we give our nanny the slip, Dad." Jazz rolled her eyes, as if she thought that was the worst punishment that could be dished out to them.

"Who's Ali?" Aladdin creased his brows together, completely confused.

"Ali is the name you used when you were pretending to be a prince." Jasmine reminded him, somehow both of them having completely missed what it was that Jazz had said.

Kim quirked one eyebrow up, surprise flashing across his features. "Actually he's our older brother that we were told was named after Dad in a roundabout way but only through this little adventure does any of that makes any sense."

They gave him a weird look, up until Genie spoke up. "Oh man... kid... those are _your _kids from the future."

"Ding ding! We have a winner! Name your price Uncle Genie." Kim drawled out, clapping his hands slowly to emphasis his point.

"Uncle!?" No sooner than the words had left him, than there was a screech as the wind suddenly picked up, blowing into the ballroom. Sand flew over to where the twins stood, swirling around them quickly. Coughing, they threw their hands up to protect their faces...even as they felt their eyelids grow heavier by the second. A soft groan escaped Jazz as she slumped forward...falling asleep instantly.

* * *

A rough paw patted the side of Jazz's cheek, forcing her to open her eyes. Sunlight streamed through the bedroom's open window, piercing the room with blinding light. Groaning, she rolled over, pulling her covers over her head. "Abu...stop it." The old monkey clapped his hands and screeched at her, hopping up and down. Jazz froze, Abu's age finally registrating. "Abu...you're _old_!" Jazz sat up, allowing the covers to fall.

This time she scanned the room to see that it was her bedroom from her time period. The one that she knew like the back of her hand. Jumping out of bed, she rushed out of the room, running through the hallways heedless of the fact that she was still wearing her nightgown. "Mom! Dad! Ali! Uncle Genie! Aunt Dalia! Lian! Omar!" She skidded to a halt in the dining hall, where her parents and uncle and aunt were sitting down to eat.

Genie grinned ear to ear as he looked over at the young time traveler. "Welcome back Jazz. I believe that Kim should be right behind you."

Dalia patted the seat next to her, struggling not to laugh. "Don't worry. Lian and Omar were punished for sending you back to the past."

Aladdin walked over, wrapping his arms around his only daughter in a warm hug. "We took care of the traveling arrangements for you."

"Thanks Dad." Jazz placed her head on his arm, not being tall enough to reach his shoulder. "I love you... I take back everything that I had said before this whole fiasco happened."

"Me too!" Kim ran into the room, tackling their father. "Best Dad in the world right here!"

Jasmine shook her head, before moving over to hug them. "At least we will never have to worry about this happening ever again."

"By the way... what made you decide to shorten our names anyways?" Kim tilted his head to the side, sweet, pure, innocent, curiosity on his face.

A nervous laugh escaped his parents as they looked at each other. "Well...you see..."

* * *

~Flashback to When the Twins were Born~

Jasmine stared at the two small bundles that the midwife just handed her. "Aladdin...the _twins_ have finally arrived."

Aladdin groaned, staring down at them. "We're going to have our hands full with these two. And Ali is already giving us enough trouble as is."

"Don't let Jazz and Kim hear you!" Jasmine teased her husband, shifting one of the bundles into his waiting arms.

Aladdin quirked one eyebrow upwards. "I thought we agreed on Hakim and Jasmine for their names?"

"We did...but don't you remember when they were visiting us? They went by Kim and Jazz. So that is what we will call them...unless they get in trouble. And really, it will be confusing having two Jasmines and two Hakims in the palace at the same time!"

* * *

"...It came to us is all. It was all natural." Jasmine lied, crossing her fingers behind her back that her husband wouldn't say anything about it.

"Yeah...totally natural." As long as his sarcasm went unnoticed by the young twins!

_**THE END!**_

**A/N: Done! Wait... I actually made it to a thousand words... whoa. I always have the hardest time with the epilogues. For some reason I can squeeze a scene or two in, but that's is the extent of it. Hope you all enjoyed this little story!**

**Review! Review! And not just my sister Review!**

**SkyTalon**


End file.
